Twilight Drabbles
by kapers in pink
Summary: A series of short drabbles inspired by our favorite Twilight Characters.
1. Try

JPOV

Time was irrelevant when you had forever. A year passed like a week; a decade like a month. It was like watching a movie in fast forward. Before you knew it, it was the end, and you were moving on.

In the decades I'd been with them, a pattern had formed. We'd move to a small town in the middle of no where, attempting to fit in. The people in town would be afraid of us, but they would none the less be polite; most of them anyway.

And then I'd screw it all up. I'd eventually crack, give into the temptation, and then we'd be move again. It was always my fault.

I'd been tempted to leave, multiple times, in attempt to make their lives easier. Each time Rosalie broke something because we were starting over once again, every time Edward gave me that knowing look, every time Carlisle would place his hand on my shoulder and tell me he understood. I hated hurting them, causing them so much trouble.

But more important then I was her. She was the center of my universe, the reason I still existed. She was the light to my darkness. And I couldn't leave her, not that she'd let me. And I couldn't cause her pain by ripping her from the only family she had ever known. So for her I'd try; I'd always try.


	2. Smile

JPOV

Her smile was what helped him make it through the day. When things got hard, too overwhelming for him, all he had to do was picture her smile, and he knew he had something to live for.

It was hard, being the weakest link in the family; being the first to give into temptation without much restraint. He knew they would forgive him, they always did. But she always helped him, was always patient, understanding.

"You won't hurt them." She'd whisper in his ear during lunch. "You weren't going to do anything." She'd remind him after school. "No one blames you." She'd say if he got frustrated at his lack of control.

And of course she knew. She knew everything.

And that's why he was still there; because at the end of the day, the only thing that mattered was her smile.


	3. Apologize

Apology

He had thought about it a million times; planned it out in his head, contemplated what he would say to her when he saw her again. A simple 'sorry' didn't seem like it would be enough. Nothing would ever be enough for her; he certainly wasn't.

She deserved someone who could give her everything in life that she would ever need. She deserved a family. She deserved someone who wasn't a monster.

The fact that he could walk away from her, leaving her broken in the middle of the forest, reinforced his belief that he was a monster. All he wanted to do was protect her; keep her safe. And he failed.

When he answered Rosalie's call, after he had ignored her several times, he was unprepared for what she told him.

"Bella's dead."

The words rang in his mind; unnatural. Bella couldn't be dead. He had left to protect her. He had left to save her life. Had he really failed? Had she really not been better off without him?

The story bounced around his head, making little sense to him. Alice had seen Bella jump off a cliff into the ocean. Bella had disappeared from her sight shortly after entering the water. Something seemed wrong.

And then it clicked in his mind.

If Bella no longer existed, neither would he. He could never apologize for the pain he had caused her, but he wouldn't exist long enough to dwell on it.


	4. Quirks

To Jasper, she is the most perfect creature he has ever seen; she's perfect in almost every way. He also knows that she has her quirks; things that most others in their family find annoying, but each one causes him to love her even more.

For someone so small, she can be awfully annoying. She is excited by even the smallest of things. For her lack of height, she makes up for it by her energy. Edward often finds her obnoxious, even though he'll admit she's his favorite sibling. She has a thirst for life that is astounding, considering her past, and she hardly ever takes anything for granted. Everyone finds her energy annoying; he finds it cute.

She loves to shop. So much that she tends to get a bit out of control. As soon as anyone mentions needing something, she's practically out the door and on her way to the store. Everyone has learned to just let her go and to not argue. He's grateful, however, that she does all his shopping for him, because it means he doesn't have to go to a store, where he'd be surrounded by humans, and do it himself.

She won't ever take no for an answer. This is especially true when it comes to Bella. Aside from Rosalie, who is mostly indifferent, Alice has never really had a friend before, much less a sister who actually acts like she likes her. Alice loves Bella almost as much as Edward does, and would do anything for the girl.

She's passionate. She has a passion for life that is unparalleled in their species. Rosalie may have never tasted human blood, but she has taken a human life. Alice has never killed a human before. Even in her dark days, when she had no idea what she was, or what had happened to her, she never once harmed a human. Her vision of him, she says, is what kept her going.

She knows that she makes mistakes. Everyone relies heavily on her visions; that what she sees is the absolute truth. She knows that her visions can change, and knows that she can make mistakes. She still agonizes over the incident where she saw Bella jump off the cliff. She wishes that she could have seen it sooner, kept a closer watch, or not listened to Edward at all when he said we had to leave. She feels guilty that Edward almost killed himself in Italy, and that Bella was almost hurt because of it. She feels guilty that she didn't see the paper cut that ended Bella's 18th birthday party in a disastrous way. And when he tried to ease her guilt, tell her that it was his fault the entire thing happened, she would shake him off, telling him she should have been paying more attention.

He knows he doesn't deserve her love, after what he has done in his past, but she freely gives it anyway. The moment he saw her in that diner, he felt the emotions radiating from her. She may have her quirks, but to him, there is no one out there as perfect as his Alice.


	5. Jealousy

JPOV

Jealousy was an ugly emotion. It radiated off people in angry waves, causing him to feel nauseous.

In reality, jealousy was a combination of multiple emotions; ones that he could handle easily on their own.

Anger. Lust. Sadness. Annoyance. They were all individually tolerable, but when combined, he found it overwhelming.

Jealousy came in many forms.

With Rosalie, it was anger and sadness. Anger that Edward was putting them all at risk with his human fascination; sadness that Bella had the one thing she didn't.

With Mike Newton, it was lust and annoyance. Lust for Bella, the shiny new toy in school; annoyance that Edward had gotten her first.

For him, it was all four. Anger that he couldn't control himself, blood lust for the flowing liquid he could smell every time he was around the humans. Sadness that he didn't have better control over himself, annoyance that not matter what he did, she would be waiting with open arms. He could massacre the entire school and she would still smile her perfect smile and tell him that it was okay.

He hated jealousy, but it was a basic group of emotions that was fundamental to a persons mind. Even perfect beings were jealous from time to time.

And of course, she had been the one to remind him of that.


	6. Broken

Jacob Black

To whoever said that it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, I call bullshit. That person is an idiot who has clearly never lost someone important to them. Hell, they've probably never been in love before.

When I watched her leave with that bloodsucker, not knowing whether or not she would come back alive, my world shattered.

My heart broke.

And at that moment, I wished that I had never met Bella Swan.

She was the reason for all of this. The reason the Cullen's had stayed here for so long. The reason that red-headed bloodsucker was still lurking around.

The reason I had become a monster.

And in that moment, I hated her.

I hated her for breaking me. I hated her for making me fall in love with her. I hated her for leaving me.

And most of all, I hated her because I still loved her.

So whoever says that it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, take a walk in my shoes. See how it feels to be nothing more then the 'best friend'. See how it feels to come in second; as the first loser.

And then tell me if losing Bella Swan is better then never loving her at all.

**AN: This is really just an attempt to get my muse back. Think of these as more of an exercise then anything substantial. **


	7. A Dying Fire

**AN**: Okay... These are two little drabbles I wrote for a challenge over at lj (the challenge was A Dying Fire). The scene that inspired these is from the movie New Moon, where Jacob reminds Edward about a few key points in the treaty.

BPOV

I knew I was hurting him; that I was killing him inside.

I could see it in his eyes.

The flame, the fire, that was always there, was dying. He was dying. And it was all my fault.

"Please don't make me choose." I begged; no, I pleaded. I couldn't choose. I needed them both.

"Bella..." He sounded so broken, so lost.

"Because it'll be him. It's always been him." I had to tell him the truth; I couldn't lie to him. But in saying those words, I died a little too.

My own fire was dying.

OoOoOoO

Jacob POV

Her words cut through me.

This pain was greater then anything I'd ever felt; including the first time I became this thing; this monster.

"It's always been him."

For a moment, my heart stopped. She was rejecting me; again. Like she always will.

I should have ran away with her when I had the chance; before he came back. When she had told me that she wanted to; that she wanted me.

"I can't let you do this." I couldn't let her die. I won't.

I couldn't let her lose her fire; her life. She can't die.


	8. Paris

I loved him.

I loved Jacob Black.

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks; like a freight train traveling at 100 mph down a steep hill.

I wonder if Juliet ever realized that she was in love with Paris. If she had, would she have still taken her own life?

I stared at the icy waters below; the wind was stinging my cheeks, the rain drilling into my skin like pins. Did I really need to do this? True, I wasn't trying to kill myself; I was only trying to be reckless and stupid, in an attempt to hear _his_ voice. But did I really need to hear it anymore?

Was there a possibility that I could be whole again, that the hole in my chest could be healed?

Yes. There was.

Jacob could make me whole again; he could protect me.

I knew I had two choices. I could continue to chase after Edward; chase after a dream that I had long since woken up from. Or I could face reality. Face the reality that Jacob was here, and he wanted me. That he loved me, and he wouldn't leave me.

He didn't leave me when he was told that he had to. He didn't leave me when I told him that I would never be whole again. He didn't leave me when I told him I still loved Edward.

As I stared out over the ocean, I realized that my choice had already been made.

And as I turned my back on the waves that were crashing below, I realized that everything had changed.

Paris had become Romeo.


	9. Romeo

**AN: Because I couldn't help myself... this goes with Paris :)**

"Am I too late?" Her words came out in a rush, so quickly that I almost didn't understand her.

"Too late for what honey?" I had no idea what she was talking about. It had been a long day; hunting the red-haired bloodsucker, Harry's heart attack. All of that, combined with my lack of sleep, was making my brain run a little slow.

When I glanced up at her, my jaw almost dropped. She looked hopeful, and nervous, all at the same time. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. While the blush wasn't anything unusual, it was her eyes that caused me to stare. For the first time in months, her eyes were sparkling with emotion. They had returned to the beautiful chocolate brown I had missed; no longer dull and lifeless.

"For us." It was almost a whisper, but I heard it as if she had shouted.

"Bells...?" I was confused. But I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I think a part of me knew it all along, but... it took almost jumping off of a cliff for me to realize it. You were Paris. But now you're Romeo." And she was laughing.

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

But I still had no idea what she was talking about. Paris? Romeo? Did she just say that she loved me?

"You almost did what? Bella, those cliffs are dangerous, especially in this weather! It's almost a hurricane out there." I was angry at her for being up there by herself, for not waiting for me, but glad that she was smart enough to realize it was a stupid idea.

"I tell you that I love you, and you chastise me for almost jumping off a cliff?"

She had a point.

"Bells, honey, I knew all along that you loved me. But what's all this talk about Paris, and Romeo?"

"Romeo and Juliet. You know, Paris is the best friend. Except in the play, she dies for Romeo, leaving Paris all by himself. I can't stand the thought of you being alone, nor can I imagine life without you."

Leave it to her to use a literary reference.

"So I'm not too late?" She looked at her feet, kicking a rock with the tip of her shoe. Her cheeks were still a faint pink, and she was biting her lower lip. Her hair was a mess, from the wind no doubt, and pieces of it were sticking to her damp cheeks.

She was beautiful.

And in that moment, I had to touch her; to kiss her. I took a quick step and pulled her into my chest. Her hands were warm on my already hot skin.

"Of course you're not too late. You know I'd always wait for you. It's always been you, and it'll always be you. I love you."

"Jake..." She looked up at me, her brown eyes glistening with what I hoped were happy tears.

I didn't let her finish.

**AN #2: ducks please don't hurt me :)**


	10. Fear

"You can't protect her forever." Her words were taunting me, repeating in my mind like a broken record.

"He'll figure out I'm hunting her, and he'll come back. That's your biggest fear." Her child-like voice echoed in the silent forest. "You know what will happen once he comes back."

She was standing on a branch, well out of our reach, her red hair dancing in the wind. Her red eyes were twinkling with excitement.

I growled in response.

_Jacob. Don't let her get to you. _Sam's words echoed in my head. _She's just trying to get a rise out of you, to distract you._ I knew he was right.

"You'll lose her anyway." Her mechanical laughter broke through my mind.

_Jacob, no!_ Sam's words came too late. I phased back before I could stop myself.

"Now I know what she sees in you." Her eyes roamed my now naked form with a predatory glance. "Well, if she can get past the smell." More laughter.

"You won't touch her." I almost didn't recognize my own voice. I could feel the hatred seeping through my body.

"Come now, child. You and your puppy friends will eventually make a mistake. And I'll be waiting. You can't protect everyone in the area, and her, at the same time. What's worth more to you? Her life, or the life of everyone else in this town?"

Growling broke through the forest.

"Why don't you come down here and fight us, instead of cowering in the trees?" I wanted nothing more then to tear her limb from limb.

"Oh come now. You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? No... I think I'll keep up this game for awhile long. It's fun, watching you silly children squirm."

Before I could respond, she was gone, leaving nothing but a swaying branch in her wake.

Unable to control my emotions any longer, I phased back. Voices instantly assaulted my senses.

_Jacob, that was reckless. What if she had attacked you? _Sam was yelling at me now, his voice laced with the his Alpha force. _Paul, Jared, follow her scent. Embry, get back to the reservation. _He was shouting out orders like a military general. _Jacob, go back to Bella's. Bring her to the reservation. If Charlie is there, bring him too. _I turned without even thinking, blocking out the voices of the others.

"You'll lose her anyway." Her words kept echoing through my head.

I wouldn't lose her. Not when I had just gotten her back.


	11. Leaving

**AN: So this takes place at the end of New Moon, when Edward admits that he lied to her. In my perfect world, this is how Bella would have reacted. Remember: Reviews = Love.**

It was as though time was standing still.

Everything I had thought I knew, everything I had been told, was a lie.

He loved me. He left because he loved me. He left to protect me.

But that didn't stop his words from echoing in my head.

"I don't want you to come." Those words had cut through me like a knife. They had broken my heart, and left me empty inside.

He lied to me. And then he left me.

And someone else picked up the pieces.

"Bella..." His voice, just as smooth and velvety as I remembered, was pleading. Begging. His golden eyes were staring into mine, as if he was trying, once again, to read my mind.

"Edward, no. I can't do this right now. I need to go see Jake." I got up to leave.

Jake. My strength. My heart. My personal sun. He was the only one who could make this better. He made me whole again, and he was the only person who could keep me that way.

"Please, just let me explain." His cold hand grasped my wrist. I could see the black edge around his pupils, and I could hear the trembling in his voice.

"There's nothing to explain. You left." My voice was barely above a whisper. I didn't have the strength to be any louder.

"There's everything to explain. Saying I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover what I've done." He was no longer looking at my face, but staring at the wall beside me.

The silence was deafening as he waited for me to respond.

"Then don't say it. You left me, Edward. You left me broken, and alone. You destroyed me."

"I did it to protect you."

"Well you failed. I would rather die then go through that pain again." My words sounded angry, and bitter; emotions that I hadn't let myself feel in months.

"You'll never have to." He was looking at me again, his eyes pleading with me, begging me to believe him.

"You're right. I won't." I turned to leave. "Because now, I'm the one leaving."


End file.
